Storyshift Chara VS Regime Superman
Storyshift Chara VS Regime Superman is ShadowKaras' second off-season One Minute Melee. The combatants are Chara from Undertale Storyshift and Superman from Injustice: Gods Among Us. NOTE: Chara's abilities in this fight will be mostly based off Storyshift's fan content and speculation, since their boss fight hasn't been shown yet in the actual Storyshift comic. Description Versions of characters that hail from alternate universes! Will the first fallen human or the last son of Krypton triumph? Fight Judgement Hall Superman walked down the golden hall. The Regime was attacking the Underground, which had harvested multiple human souls, therefore making it a target. He had already killed most of the monsters, including a small goat child and his parents, a robotic fish-monster, and a skeleton. Before he could reach the throne room, a final opponent blocked his way- Chara, the fallen human. "My friends and family...you slaughtered them all." growled the human. "They were in my way." replied Superman, showing no remorse in his tone. "People like you are why I ran underground....." said Chara. The fallen human's eyes began to shine blood-red. FIGHT! 60 Chara harnessed their magical abilities and summoned 4 shadowy knives, which shot themselves in Superman’s direction. The former hero dodged the knives by ducking, and shot his heat vision. The red blasts of light streaked through the air towards Chara, but they barely dodged by rolling away. 6 magic knives hovered around Chara, and the fallen human directed them towards Superman. Superman dodged most of them, but one knife lodged itself in his shoulder before vanishing. Superman growled and charged at Chara, but only hit empty air. Chara had used their “shortcuts” to teleport to the other side of the room. 50 Moving like a blur, Superman closed the distance and threw a volley of punches. Chara dodged each one, and readied a magical attack. Their hand glowed with orange light, before shooting a beam of fire magic. Superman was hit by the attack, but he overpowered it with his heat vision, nullifying the magicsl flames and moving towards Chara. Before the heat vision reached them, Chara jumped aside, the heat vision missing them but ripping a pillar in half. 40 Chara rapid-fired multiple magic knives, but Superman ran forward, dodging every knife. The kryptonian jumped into the air and flew, then fired his heat vision, only for it to miss. Chara shot a fiery beam at Superman, which connected and sent him a few inches backward. Superman descended to the ground and flew at Chara, grabbing them and slamming them into a wall. Chara teleported away, across the room, and used both hands to shoot an even bigger beam of flames. Superman dodged, while flying towards his foe. He swung with a mighty axe-handle, slamming the two fists into the ground. The attack was dodged, 30 Superman swung up his left hand in an uppercut aimed at the human. Chara teleported behind Superman and attempted to execute him with a large point blank fire beam, but it only succeeded in slightly damaging the Man of Steel. Superman twirled around with a backhand, but Chara ducked and shot a knife into Superman’s chest. Superman barely dodged, but was hit in the chest by another knife. Chara concentrated almost all their magic power into one fiery blast, which knocked Superman down. 20 '' If I keep this up, I might actually win.’ '' thought Chara. Not wasting the opportunity to attack, they threw a storm of magic blades, but Superman jumped through the attacks, avoiding being hit by any of them. With their opponent closing in, Chara tried to halt their progress with two beams of fire concentrated on the same target, however Superman took the attack and kept on going, landing a powerful side kick to Chara’s chest, sending them flying across the room and into a wall. Chara groaned as they stood up, they could feel that most of their ribs were broken. A steady stream of blood trickled from their mouth. Superman fired his heat vision across the room, Chara barely managed to pull their body out of the way. 10 Chara decided to end the fight quickly, as them in their injured state wouldn’t last long in a prolonged battle. A barrage of knives assaulted Superman, but he used his frost breath to create a wall of ice that blocked the magic blades. Superman broke through the wall and flew at Chara, but they teleported as far away from Superman as possible, to the other side of the room. Chara put both their hands together and channeled every single bit of magical power in their body, then pointed their glowing hands at Superman. Superman simply sped towards Chara at the speed of sound and punched a hole in the human’s chest before they could even begin to fire the attack. Chara’s body went limp, and a smirk spread across their face before Superman threw them to the ground, leaving them to die. Chara teleported themselves to Snowdin, weakly crawling on the cold ground. Their body eventually stopped moving, and sank into the snow. ‘''Rei….I’m sorry’'' were their last thoughts. Superman walked towards the throne room, ready to end the king’s life. The Underground was about to fall. '''KO!  ''' This melee’s winner is…….Regime Superman! Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:ShadowKaras Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees